


Home

by Dominatrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always searched for something to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

„Are you coming home tonight?“

Cas asks it every time Dean leaves the house; because he knows how he is without Dean, that he is helpless and miserable. He is scared that one day the answer will be no, because Dean never lies to him and he knows how dangerous things can get with demons and monsters.

Dean puts on the old leather jacket he loves so much because it reminds him of the time his father was still alive. He avoids eye contact because even after these two years, he still is not used to the feeling that someone worries about him so bad that the thought of him not being there is the worst thing imaginable. Dean had this with Sam as well, has it still, but he and Cas are something different.

He looks up in the end; he cannot bear the feeling of Cas’ concerned eyes on him, and his green eyes meet Cas’ blue ones. There is a moment of silence between them, but Dean crosses the quiet distance with three steps, until his chest is almost touching Cas’ body. His hands reach up to Cas’ face almost automatically, his fingers always trying to smooth the wrinkles on his forehead because he worries far too much.

“I’ll always come back to you” he murmurs while pulling Cas into his arms, and all fear vanishes out of both of their hearts.

They both had finally found someone to call a home.


End file.
